


House Of Madness

by ShimaChoi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death, Doc Scratch - Freeform, Fun, Gen, God tiers, Love, SBURB, Sad, in game or post game whatever, lord english - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimaChoi/pseuds/ShimaChoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House of Madness<br/>As we say ‘ Welcome to Hell’<br/>This story is the fruit of a roleplay , me and my friend loved so dearly we decided to turn it into a story.<br/>Enjoy the story where everyone lives ‘ Happily ‘ in one house, there is love, sadness, and death oh so much Death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Of Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope this turns out well ! So many things to write and i'm so excited ! i also hope whoever reads this love and enjoy it !  
> To my dear groupe of roleplayers ! I love you guys ! I had a blast !!!!

Karkat : How should we begin?  
John : dunno  
Dave : maybe an AU where they're done with the game?  
John : au where they all live in one house on earth?  
Feferi : ^^ sounds cool!  
Dave : sounds good!  
John : pef then  
Dave : lit or script?  
Karkat : Can we include canon events to a degree?  
Dave : like, character death and stuff?  
Karkat : I guess? I mean, we can use canon fast and loose to set the stage  
Dave : alright sounds good  
John : so they have their godtiers?  
Dave : sounds good  
Karkat : Yeah, sounds alright to me  
john is very happy  
Feferi is very excited as well 38)  
Dave is B)  
As is Karkat  
John :lmao  
Karkat : John, care to do the honors?  
John : my pleasure karkat!

 

 

And this is how this all started~ Little did they know about how this will all turn out  
Hope you guys Enjoy  
and again  
WELCOME TO HELL !


End file.
